cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Simon Rhee
Simon Rhee (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''Showdown in Little Tokyo (1991)'' [Ito]: Stabbed in the chest by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa. *''Hologram Man'' (Video, 1995) [Stunts]: Shot to death by Evan Lurie. *''To the Limit (Video, 1995)'' [Stunts]: Shot to death by one of the other gang members after an assassin uses him as a body shield. *''Spawn (1997)'' [Stunts]: Shot to death inside a control room by Michael Jai White along with various other guards there. *''Blade (1998)'' [Stunts]: Presumably one of the various Asian vampires impaled or who has their neck broken during one of the final fight scenes. *''Lethal Weapon 4 (1998)'' [Thug]: Run over by a bus after being kicked off a furniture supplies truck by Mel Gibson. *''The Substitute: Failure is Not An Option (2001)'' [Lim]: Stabbed in between both of his shoulders by Treat Williams. *''We Were Soldiers (2002)'' [Stunts]: Presumably killed (possibly various times) at some point throughout the film. *''Windtalkers (2002)'' [Stunts]: Plays one of many Japanese gunners who was possibly blown up and/or burned to death after Christian Slater fires a missile at the mountain base where they're camping out in. *''Flags Of Our Fathers (2006)'' [Stunts]: Blown up and set on fire, causing him to go falling to his death inside the hidden Japanese artillery loading ground inside one of many Iwo Jima mountains. *''Letters from Iwo Jima (2007)'' [Stunts]: Blown up and set on fire, causing him to go falling to his death inside the hidden Japanese artillery loading ground inside one of many Iwo Jima mountains. (This is reused footage from Flags of Our Fathers.)' *[[Pineapple Express (2008)|'Pineapple Express (2008)']] Hitman:Shot by Gary Cole' *Black Dynamite (2009)'' [Stunts]: Possibly killed by Michael Jai White at some point during one of the final fights in the film. *Game of Death (2010)' [''Agent #1]: Neck snapped and lethally broken after Wesley Snipes sneaks up on Rhee. *''Inception (2010)'' [Stunts]: Plays one of four guards crushed in the first dream sequence. *''3 Musketeers'' (Video, 2011) [Commander]: Beaten and kicked to death by Michelle Boyd after she attempts to seduce Simon. *''Safe (2012)'' [Stunts]: Plays a casino guard shot to death with a shotgun by Jay Giannone while Jay, Robert John Burke, Jason Statham and Burke's other corrupt police officers are storming the underground Triad casino. *''Red Dawn (2012)'' [Stunts]: Shot to death by one of the protagonists as he's about to shoot one of their friends. *''Alex Cross (2012)'' [Fan Yau Bodyguard #3]: Shot to death by Matthew Fox when Simon runs in; his body is shown afterwards as Edward Burns and Tyler Perry investigate the scene, and his death is shown in a flashback. (Thanks to Tim) *''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013)'' [Stunts]: Possibly one of several newscasters blown up and killed when Will Smith suddenly calls in an air strike on the location. *''Olympus Has Fallen (2013)'' [Stunts]: Shot in the head and killed instantly in a secure room of the White House by Gerard Butler. *''Star Trek Into Darkness (2013)'' [Stunts]: Is on of many U.S.S. Vengeance officers knocked-out in a fight with Chris Pine; he and the other officers (who are either stunned by phasers or knocked unconscious in the hallway fights presumably are blown up when Karl Urban and the Enterprise crew beam some bombs attached to Benedict Cumberbatch's canisters back onto the Vengeance and/or killed in the resulting spaceship crash piloted by Cumberbatch into Starfleet's city. TV Deaths *''The Sender'' (1998 TV) [Stunts]: Possibly shot by Michael Madsen (if I remember correctly). *''CSI: Random Acts of Violence (2003)'' [Garrett Kwan]: Hit on the head when a hammer accidentally falls out of David Packer's belt while working in the vent. His body is shown when George Eads and Geoffrey Rivas investigate and his death is shown in a flashback. *''E-Ring: Friends and Enemies'' (2006) [Stunts]: Possibly shot and killed during a shoot-out (I need to resee this entire series.) *''24: Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am (2007)'' [Zhou's Team Member #2]: Shot to death by Kiefer Sutherland after Simon machine-guns a CTU building guard. *''Revolution: Ghosts (2013)'' [Stunts]: Stabbed and killed instantly with an arrow by Tracy Spiridakos. Connections Brother of Phillip Rhee Stunt Work (Note: As a professional stunt performer, Simon has probably "died" in place of other actors, though I don't know any specific examples.) Gallery TedJonesHouse2.jpg|Simon Rhee (front) in Pineapple Express Category:South Korean actors and actresses Category:Actors Category:Stunt Performers Category:1957 Births Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Directors Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:The Muppets cast members Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Actors who died in Stephen Norrington movies Category:The OC Cast Members Category:Indecision death scenes